Like A Virgin
by anti-lita
Summary: The title says it all. Basically Amy goes through hell. this is a mini story so dont expect huge chapters. But it's still very good if i do say so myself. Check it out.
1. Like a Virgin

Disclaimer: I dont own anything cept' the OC. get it. got it. good.

Spring Carnival

It was 2:53 with only 7 minutes of class left. Amy passed Karen a note asking who are you going to the spring carnival with? Karen passed a note back saying no one's asked me yet. Finally the bell rang and Karen, Amy and Tikal hurried out of the classroom and walked alongside of each other as they dashed away to meet Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails at the pizza parlor. When they got to the pizza parlor Knuckles had his arms around Rouge's waist. Tikal blushed and pretended not to notice them.

Knuckles: "I'm so glad I found a date early, now I don't have to worry about being losers like the rest of you."

Amy: "Hey! I'm not a loser, Sonic and I are going together, right Sonic?"

Sonic: "Umm…NO! You're absolutely crazy! I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

Sonic stormed out of the parlor with Knuckles and Tails behind leaving Rouge with Tikal, Karen, and Amy.

Amy: "I know he loves me" she said with a smile.

As Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails walk along they start up a conversation.

Knuckles: "So who are you going with to the spring carnival?"

Tails: "Well, it's safe to say that he's not going with Amy."

Sonic: I'm not going with anyone. I'm going home guys, see ya."

When Sonic got home his mind strangely wandered off to Karen. Karen was beautiful, she had clear hazel eyes, long, wavy, chocolate brown hair, and smooth ivory skin. Sonic thought he was in love.

Sonic: "But that's one of Amy's best friends, I cant do that to her. It would break her heart."

He said to himself. Soon Sonic grew weary and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: I dont own anything besides the OC. get. it. straight.

* * *

Broken Hearts

Sonic: " I can't take it anymore! If you don't stop talking about Rouge I'm gonna crack! …Hey, what do you think of me asking Karen to the carnival?"

Knuckles: "No way. Can't you break Amy's heart some other time, like when were not in front of other people."

Sonic: "Whatever."

Knuckles: "Guys I gotta go Rouge's calling me"

Knuckles: "Hey Rouge."

Rouge: "I have something to tell you."

Knuckles: "What is it?"

Rouge: "Umm…well, I don't know how to say this but, I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore… in fact I've been cheating on you with Shadow. He's the one I'm going out with now. I'm sorry."

She walked away. As the final bell rang everyone exited the hallway while Knuckles stood in the hallway, shocked and alone.

* * *

1 hour later when everyone was in the lunchroom Knuckles started a conversation.

Knuckles: "I think I'm going to the carnival with Tikal"

Espio: "I thought you were going with Rouge"

Knuckles: "So did I, she told me that she cheated on me with Shadow and then she dumped me."

Espio: "Yeah but, don't you think it's a bit harsh to make Tikal your rebound, I mean she really likes you and you're just using her to get over Rouge."

Knuckles: "So what? Get off my case."

Knuckles walked over to Tikal's table.

Knuckles: "Hey Tikal, I was wondering if you would like to go to the carnival with me."

Tikal: "I can't believe you! I know that Rouge dumped you. I can't believe that you would use me to make you feel better then throw me away like a piece of trash! A rebound… you bastard!

Said Tikal as she Threw a glass of water at him and left the cafeteria, Amy, Karen, and Cream followed.

* * *

2 days later…

Amy: "Come on Tikal you can't be mad at Knuckles forever."

Tikal: "Knuckles who."

Suddenly Rouge stepped in.

Rouge: "Get over it ladies it's hopeless. Knuckles is still madly in love with me but it's to bad because I love Shadow." said Rouge snobbishly.

Amy: "Get out of here you slut, you don't love Shadow. I mean, just last week you said you loved Knuckles and everyone knows you're not a virgin, so just get out of here."

Cream: "Yeah, and Shadow's just gonna break your heart like every other girl he's been with, he always cheats on his girlfriends and he's not exactly a virgin either."

Rouge: "Screw you." She said angrily walking off.

* * *

Later at the pizza parlor…

Karen: "Well see ya guys, I've got tons of homework."

Sonic: "Umm I've gotta go to, I got mess of chores, bye."

As they both walked out the door of the pizza parlor Karen said goodbye to Sonic, Sonic asked Karen if she would mind if he walked with her.

Karen: "Why of course I wouldn't mind."

Sonic: "You Know Karen, I know I've only known you for a few weeks and I also know that I've known Amy since forever and…"

Karen: "Wait Sonic, Were is this going?"

Sonic: "Karen will you go to the spring carnival with me?"

Karen: "I don't know Sonic I mean, this is so out of nowhere and Amy is one of my best friends, she's been in love with you forever. I totally respect her feelings…"

Sonic cut her off with a kiss.

Amy: "Hey Sonic you forgot your math…book."

Amy stood in shock as she watched one of her best friends kiss her one true love. She felt weak in the knees and her stomach felt sick as many tears ran down her face.

Amy: "Sonic!" she yelled in a heartbroken voice.


	3. Betrayed and Depressed

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Karen. Surprise! No nasty remark.

Betrayed and Depressed

Sonic and Karen was shocked to see Amy on her knees crying.

Karen broke away from Sonic's embrace and dashed towards Amy to help her up, but as she helped her up Amy snatched her hand away from her.

Amy: "You selfish whore! You know how I felt about Sonic but you still had put your tongue down his throat!"

Karen: "Excuse me? It is so not like that!"

Amy: "Sonic…" said Amy before running away from the both of them.

On Monday Amy didn't come to school. That same day Tikal wanted to talk to Sonic about Amy.

Tikal: "So Sonic I know what happened between you, Karen, and Amy."

Sonic: "Yeah who doesn't? Rumors have been spreading all day"

Tikal: "I just wanted to tell you something. On Sunday I went to a bar called The Barrel, my sister wanted me to walk her home, and when I went in I saw Amy."

Sonic: "Amy was in a bar!"

Tikal: "Yeah. Very drunk. She was a mess, while she was crying and talking I could smell the alcohol on her breath. My sister and I took her home so she wouldn't hurt herself. She could barely walk."

Sonic: "Amy really needs to get over herself, I don't like her and I never will"

Tikal: (gasp)

Sonic: "I mean, I like Amy but not so much as to be her boyfriend. But hey, I'll go check on her, later Tikal you've been a real friend."

Tikal: "Thanks. Bye."

When Sonic got to Amy's doorstep her door was unlocked, all of the lights were out and Amy was lying on the floor with cigarettes and beer bottles everywhere. He shook her until her bloodshot eyes finally opened.

Amy: "Sonic! I've missed you so much!"

Sonic: "Amy I have to go, I only came to check on you"

Amy: "Where are you going? To see Karen? Yeah, just get outta here you bastard!"

Sonic: "I don't have to listen to this. I'm leaving."

When Sonic left Amy decided to go to the bar. When she got there Shadow was there playing pool. 2 hours later Shadow flirted with Amy just because he wanted to take advantage of her weak moment and get her in bed. And it worked


End file.
